


Accidents and Black Cats

by chezamanda



Series: Quick and (Not Always) Dirty: Marvel Edition [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Cat Ownership, Cats, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Pets, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I swear it was an accident.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents and Black Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiluned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/gifts).



> [Drabble Meme](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/114225871936/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) fill: #42. Written for [Pamela](http://brbshittoavenge.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Usual notes apply - don't own any of the characters, just borrowing them.

“I swear it was an accident.”

Natasha blinked, completely at a loss for words. The little black ball of fur that had been standing on the counter noticed her and hopped down, walking over to sniff at her.

“Care to explain how a cat being in the apartment is an accident?”

“She just kinda followed me home…” he said with a shrug.

The kitten purred like a tiny motorboat as it stared up at her with its golden eyes. She gently picked it up and cradled it against her chest. Immediately, it burrowed into the crook of her arm, the loud purring now vibrating against her. Funny how black cats were often seen as bad omens or evil by many cultures, she thought as she gently scratched behind one ear.

“She likes shredding toilet paper and eating tuna fish,” Clint said. “Think we can keep her?”

Natasha looked down at the little bundle and smiled. “Yeah,” she answered. “Let’s call her Liho.”


End file.
